Uma epifania
by Pekenota14
Summary: Castle é baleado e tem um sonho muito esquisito. Ou se calhar não foi um sonho...
1. Disseram me que sou um anjinho…

Castle acorda num sítio bem calmo. Tudo parece muito claro, branco, com crianças a correr pelo enorme jardim com a relva mais verde que ele alguma vez vira. Todos estão vestidos de branco e ninguém parece ter preocupações, todos felizes, desde homens, mulheres a crianças. Ele, de qualquer forma, acha que os seus jeans escuro, a camisa e o casaco, ambos azuis estão mais do que bem, se bem que ele não se sente igual aos outros.

Ele começa a andar quando uma bola de basebol lhe cai aos pés. Ele verga-se para a apanhar e quando levanta a cabeça um rapazinho loiro, e com olhos azuis reluzentes dos seus seis, sete anos, lhe estende a mão para receber a bola. Castle dá-lhe a bola ao que ele agradece: "Muito obrigado senhor." Aí Castle pensou: "Este sítio é esquisito! Desde quando é que os miúdos agradecem assim?"

Castle continua estático assim como o miúdo, que ainda está na frente dele. "Venha, eu vou ajudá-lo!" Diz o pequeno da mesma forma de como todas as crianças falam, meiga e docemente. De sorriso estampado no rosto, o miúdo, pega-lhe na mão e puxa-o apontando para o horizonte. "É para ali que o senhor vai." O dedo pequeno e esguio do menino aponta para uma luz tão, tão longe que estava desfocada. "Mas, eu vou acompanhá-lo para não se sentir sozinho." Ele concluiu, e ao gargalhar, Castle vê que o menino não tem um dente, na parte superior.

"Os teus pais?" Castle pára a criança. Ele não sabe que sítio era aquele, o que é que está ali a fazer e muito menos quem é aquele garoto. "Os meus pais não estão aqui, e ainda bem! Eles têm de cuidar da minha irmãzinha que é pequenina!" "E não sabes onde é que eles estão?" "Estão longe. Disseram-me que a minha casa fica muito, muito, muito longe daqui." "E se eu te levasse a casa?" "Não. Eu não posso ir mais para casa." "Porque não?" "Disseram-me que estou aqui há muito tempo e que não posso voltar." "Quem? Quem é que te disse isso?" Castle ajoelhou-se e agarra-lhe nas mãos, temendo o que terão dito ou feito ao rapazinho. "Disseram-me que sou um anjinho…"


	2. … Afinal, que sítio é este?

Castle caminha, guiado pelo menino até que param perto de dois baloiços. O menino pára ao que Castle lhe pergunta: "Queres que eu te empurre?" "Empurre aquele." O garoto aponta-lhe para o da direita e senta-se no da esquerda. "Mas, ali não tem ninguém!" "Tem, tem. Empurre." Castle não sabia como reagir. Ele vê o baloiço vazio, sem ninguém, mas estava pesado e tinha de despender da sua força para o empurrar. Ele jura ouvir uma gargalhada, a gargalhada de Kate, mas como?

"Toque nos elos." Castle abranda o baloiço e toca nos elos. Ele sente algo que imagina como a mão de Kate; ele toca-lhe e sente que ela está ali com ele, o que o faz sorrir. Castle tenta falar com ela, aproximar-se um pouco mais, quando se depara a falar para um baloiço vazio. "Ela já foi." Diz-lhe o pequeno. "Foi onde? Onde é que ela foi?" Ele pára de falar, ele não tinha sido o único a vê-la. "Como é que…" "Ela é um pensamento, agora, sente-se no baloiço." Castle obedeceu, afinal tudo é estranho de mais.

O rapazinho levanta-se num pulo. Ele pega na mão de Castle e diz-lhe: "Eu não a posso trazer para aqui, ainda não é hora para isso." "Hora para quê? Ela está bem?" "Posso fazê-lo sentir o que ela está a sentir neste momento…" Castle ficou amedrontado. Ele pensa por momentos que aquilo é um sonho muito, muito estranho. "Ela está sentada e não fala." O miúdo tinha fechado os olhos enquanto falava. Depois vira-lhe a mão, e com um suave movimento, mexe o dedo dele na palma da mão de Castle. "Diga-me se ela está bem…" O miúdo larga-lhe a mão num relance e recua, enquanto Castle olha para ele, atónito.

Castle sente-se a sufocar; um ardor corrompe-o pelo peito acima. O coração parece que tem uma faca espetada que fica cada vez mais cravada nele. O estômago dá um nó bem forte e doloroso; as pernas dele estão bambas e não as sente. Ele sente pontadas sistemáticas no fundo das costas. As gotas de suor escorrem-lhe testa abaixo enquanto ele se contorce, deitado no chão. Os ouvidos dele ouvem um zumbido ensurdecedor. "Pára, pára!" Ele berra. O infante estala os dedos e ajoelha-se perto dele: "Perdão…"

Castle recupera o fôlego. "Não é possível. Não é possível. Como é que ela está sentir isto? É tão…doloroso… Afinal, que sítio é este?" "Aqui é o submundo. Talvez ainda possa voltar…" Castle lembrou-se do momento que o deixara ali e levou a mão ao peito de onde começou a sangrar. Não sentia dor nenhuma, mas sentia o lugar onde a bala estivera alojada, que agora já não lá estava. Beckett tinha-lhe dito para ficar no carro, e ele obedeceu nem vestindo o colete à prova de bala. O suspeito apareceu, ele não podia deixá-lo escapar.

Deu-lhe com a porta do carro, Castle quase que rastejou para se levantar e segui-lo. Ele corria imenso e no beco sem saída e com Beckett, Esposito e Ryan já atrás dele, o suspeito ameaçou Beckett. Castle pôs-se no caminho e a bala entrou-lhe no peito, caindo imediatamente. Ryan e Esposito agarraram o homem enquanto Beckett lhe pressionava a ferida.


	3. Há de haver outra luz para mim

"Aquela coisa com o dedo, como é que fizeste?" Castle pergunta, querendo fazer igual. "Acho que todos conseguem fazer isso." Castle pensa: "Se este miudinho tem pelo menos sete anos, a irmã é mais pequena. A irmã deve estar feliz, como todas as crianças." "Hei, desculpa. Ainda não te disse… sou Richard, Rick Castle." Castle diz-lhe enquanto lhe estendeu a mão para o cumprimentar. "Christopher Stuart Martin." Ele diz depressa para não se esquecer e apertando bem a mão de Castle. Quando Castle retira a mão, passa-lhe o dedo na palma da mão e o rapazinho começa a rir.

"Talvez nunca mais estale os dedos! Ou se calhar estalo, mas mais daqui a pouco…" Castle pensa para si. O menino corre, salta, canta e ri, e Castle sente-se feliz por ter feito uma boa acção. Passado algum tempo, Castle estala os dedos mas o garoto continua a cantarolar. "Eu não lhe fiz nada? Se calhar, passou muito tempo! Mas, não faz mal, ele está feliz." Castle pensou sorrindo. "Hei, Chris, como é que se sai daqui?" "Já lhe disse, aquela luzinha lá ao fundo. Mas tem que ser rápido ou ele desaparece." "Como assim "desaparece"?" "Disseram que temos um tempo para chegar à luz, para uns mais do que outros…"

Castle vê-se embaraçado mas tem de lhe perguntar: "A…a tua luz…já…já…já desapareceu?" "Eu nunca mais a vi." "E… e como é que vieste aqui parar?" "Estava a brincar no parque com a minha irmã Amber e depois atirei a bola de basebol para muito, muito, muito longe e a minha irmã chorou para que eu a fosse buscar, dizendo que não ela ia. Eu fui buscá-la à estrada mas não vi o carro..." Castle engole em seco ao construir aquele episódio na mente.

"Olhe a luzinha. Entre." Castle pára. Aquela criança é tão pequena, não merece morrer e deixar os pais e a irmãzinha que ele adorava. Castle não se conseguia, nem queria, se imaginar na posição daqueles pais. Se ele algum dia perdesse a Alexis… ele não conseguiria viver. "Chris disseram-te que só podias entrar na tua luz?" "Não." "Corre." O menino fica a olhar para ele. "Vai Chris, usa a minha luz." O garoto atira-se ao pescoço de Castle a chorar. "Vai Chris. Vai lá." Castle pega nele e larga-o perto da luz. "Vai ficar sozinho…" Ele diz fungando. "Há-de haver outra luz para mim. Adeus Chris." O pequeno parte, acenando-lhe.

Castle olha e a luz começa a diminuir lentamente. Castle cai de joelhos no chão, agarrando-se ao peito, apertando a camisa. Sentia como que choques no coração, cada vez mais fortes. E a luz continuava lá, quase só um ponto. Castle aproveita a oportunidade e rasteja até lá, tentando entrar.


	4. Estás tão chateado por que é verdade!

Castle deita-se no chão, agarrado ao peito e fecha os olhos. Ele não apanhara a luz? Ele começa a ouvir vozes, muitas. Ouve duas ou três mulheres a dizer que o vão injectar com umas coisas esquisitas nos tubos ligado a ele; uma mulher muito perto dele começa a dizer "A carregar 150, afastem-se!" e ele sente outro choque no peito. Um homem berra de repente: "Pare! Teme-lo de volta!". Alguém o força a abrir os olhos e aponta-lhe uma luz. "Resposta normal das pupilas, batimentos cardíacos a regressar ao normal."

Ele abre os olhos novamente, mas já passado algum tempo. Ele vê a filha sentada à cabeceira da cama. "Alexis…", ele murmura. "Pai…" ele diz dando-lhe um beijo. "Acordas-te!" "Richard, graças a Deus acordaste." Ele nem precisava de abrir os olhos para saber que a mãe lá estava. "Há quanto tempo estou assim?" "Dois dias. Mas agora acordas-te pai." Alexis dá outro beijo ao pai, enquanto ele ainda está meio atordoado. "Dois dias? Aquilo pareceram duas horas!" Alexis olha para o pai, não sabendo do que ele estava a falar. "Alexis, vamos lá fora um bocadinho. O teu pai ainda está meio anestesiado. Vamos deixá-lo descansar um bocadinho."

Ainda elas estão a sair e o médico entra: "Então , como se sente?" "Mal!", ele diz. "É normal. Teve um ataque cardíaco há uma hora!" "Posso ir embora?" O médico verifica a ficha dele e os sinais vitais. "Se se portar bem, sai daqui ainda no fim desta tarde." "Que horas são?" "Horas de descansar ! Descanse se quer sair esta tarde!" e o médico saiu tão rapidamente como entrou.

Ele teve alta nessa tarde e em casa não podia quase mexer um dedo. A mãe e a filha fizeram os possíveis para ele não se mexer, mas ele mandou uma mensagem a Beckett. "Vem ter comigo amanhã ao Central Park ao fim da tarde." E ela aparece e com ela parece que o sol voltara também. Só passaram dois dias mas parecia uma eternidade. Ele abraça-a e ela não se acanha e abraça-o também. "Uma dica: quando fores baleado, tenta levar para uma perna, ou então desvia-te se não tens colete à prova de bala!" Ela resmunga. "Percebido! Sofreste muito na minha ausência!" "Isso é uma afirmação ou uma pergunta?" "O que te convier!" "Uma pergunta cuja resposta é não!" "Nem uma lagrimazinha por mim?" "Nem uma Castle, nem uma!" "Eu sei que estás a mentir!" "Então prova!" "Ah, vai achar tudo muito esquisito!" "Tenta! " "Bem…" Castle tenta contar a história quando uma bola de basebol lhe parou em frente dos pés. Ele apanha-a e deu-a ao miúdo loiro e de olhos azuis que correra até ele.

"Eu disse-te que havia outra luz para mim, não disse Chris!" O rapazito abraça-o, ao que Beckett ficou a olhar, espantada. "Jogas comigo e com a minha irmã?"Desculpa mas não tenho tempo. Mas promete que tens cuidado com os carros." "Prometo! Diz-lhe que sentiste a falta dela! Diz-lhe o que me disseste: que gostas dela!" "Eu nunca te disse isso!" "Se estás tão chateado é por que é verdade!" Castle e Beckett coram ao mesmo tempo. Castle não tem tempo de dizer nada, nem mesmo Beckett. Chris desata a correr pelo parque fora para junto da irmã, atirando-lhe a bola. "Conheces o miúdo?" Ela diz recompondo-se. "Faz parte da história que te ia contar. Bem…" E ele começa a contar a sua história, colocando o seu braço em redor do ombro de Beckett enquanto caminham pelo parque e o sol se põe nas costas de ambos.


End file.
